A related semiconductor device including an analog capacitor integrated with a logic circuit through high integration technology has been developed. A related PIP (Polysilicon Insulator Polysilicon) capacitor or a related MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) capacitor are types of capacitor structures used as an analog capacitor in CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Silicon) logic.